Truth
by GrayHair
Summary: Naruto akhirnya tahu siapa orangtuanya setelah Pamannya, Kakashi menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Warning: shonen-ai sedikit koq.. hehe..


**Truth**

Aku berjalan di jalan setapak di area pemakaman dekat rumah.

Hari ini aku yang mendapat giliran untuk memangkas rumput-rumput liar di sekitar makam Kakek Sarutobi gara-gara aku kalah taruhan (lagi) dengan Paman Kakashi.

Huh! Sial, bisa saja paman sial itu mengelabuiku dengan tipuan murahannya.

Tetapi, walaupun Paman Kakashi sering menjahiliku, aku tetap berterimakasih kepadanya, juga kepada Kakek Sarutobi.

Dua orang itulah yang telah merawatku dengan segenap usahanya hingga aku masih dapat hidup sampai saat ini.

Ah, hampir lupa! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku dibesarkan oleh kakekku, Kakek Sarutobi, dan anaknya, Paman Kakashi, adik ayahku.

Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal. Kata paman, mereka meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan pesawat. Tetapi, sewaktu aku bertanya lagi, paman bilang mereka meninggal karena aku adalah anak yang sangat nakal.

Aarghh! Dasar paman pembohong!

Kakek Sarutobi meninggal sewaktu aku berusia 7 tahun. Dan aku belum sempat bertanya mengenai orangtuaku kepada kakek. Paman sial itu dengan leluasa menjahiliku dan membohongiku. Arghh!

***

Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku, aku terduduk diantara dua makam, makam Kakek Sarutobi dan makam orang lain.

Termenung sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, ambil nafas dan hembuskan, ambil nafas dan hembuskan, begitu seterusnya hingga aku terpaku melihat dua pusara putih yang mencolok dan ditumbuhi banyak rumput, kedua pusara tersebut letaknya jauh dari makam Kakek Sarutobi.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kedua pusara itu. Amat mewah dan tak terawat, itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku ketika melihat kedua pusara lebih dekat.

Masing-masing pusara terukir nama jasad di dalamnya, yang di sebalah kanan "Namikaze Minato" dan yang di sebelah kiri "Namikaze Kushina".

Aku teringat akan obrolan tetangga tentang sepasang suami istri bangsawan yang dimakamkan di sini. Menurut kabar burung, mereka dibunuh oleh kawanan perampok di rumah mereka sendiri.

Warga sekitar bingung dan cemas, tidak ada keluarga terdekat yang dapat dihubungi.

Harta yang mereka tinggalkan cukup banyak, warga tidak berani dan tidak berniat untuk mengusik keberadaan harta peninggalan mereka.

Banyak perampok yang berusaha mengambilnya di malam hari, tetapi perampok-perampok tersebut selalu ditemukan tergeletak di depan pintu rumah dengan pisau kecil yang memancap di perutnya, pesis seperti prajurit Jepang yang kalah perang dan _harakiri_.

Setelah kejadian-kejadian yang sama penimpa para perampok, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusik keberadaan harta yang bersinar itu. Menurut penglihatan peramal yang berada di desaku, harta itu akan menjadi milik anak tunggal dari Namikaze.

Namikaze memiliki satu anak laki-laki yang masih bayi di kala itu. Anak laki-laki itu tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Konon para perampok itu akan membunuh anak tersebut jika ada kabar mengenai dirinya. Tentu saja, karena yang mereka inginkan adalah harta karun itu.

Huff.. kasihan sekali anak itu. Coba Kakek Sarutobi dan Paman Kakashi merawat anak itu, pasti aku dan dia bisa menjadi teman akrab sekaligus adik kakak. Dan dapat mengalahkan kejahilan Paman Kakashi tentunya!

Aku tersentak ketika angin lembut membelai rambutku dengan lembut, segera saja aku tersadar dari lamunan panjang tentang Namikaze. Arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 17:41. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuraih gunting rumputku yang tergeletak di samping pusara Minato, kupangkas rumput liar di sekitar pusara.

***

Rumput liar pun habis, matahari mulai tenggelam. Aku bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah.

Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan makam Namikaze, angin yang sama yang berhembus. Halus dan lembut. Ingin sebentar saja aku menikmati angin itu, namun matahari menyuruhku pulang.

Kuambil sepeda yang aku parkir dekat makam Kakek Sarutobi.

Sejenak kutatap pusara Namikaze. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika ada seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut panjang mengenakan kimono putih berbunga duduk di atas pusara Kushina.

Di dekatnya ada seorang pria tampan yang tegap mengenakan baju ala samurai lengkap dengan samurainya, berdiri di samping wanita muda sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak wanita tersebut.

Aku tahan sebisa mungkin untuk tetap berdiri. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka bukan... er.. hantu.. okay! Mereka memang hantu!

Aku takut! Ya, aku takut hantu! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku berharap Paman Kakashi berada di dekatku agar aku bisa memeluknya hingga rasa takutku hilang.

Aku pejamkan mata dan kubuka kembali, wanita muda dan pria itu masih ada, bahkan keduanya menatapku dengan lembut, tersenyum lalu melambai kearahku.

Tatapan yang lembut dan bersahabat, tidak, tatapan kasih sayang. Aku merasa mengenal mereka dengan tatapan itu.

Deja vu sekilas menguasaiku.

Akan kamar berhias gantungan bayi, mainan, dan kuda-kudaan yang terbuat dari kayu.

Akan tawa gembira seorang wanita.

Akan semangat seorang pria yang menyuruhku tersenyum di depan sebuah benda yang aku kenal sekarang sebagai kamera.

Akan tangan-tangan hangat yang mengantarku ke mimpi indahku di malam hari.

Akan kecupan lembut di keningku yang membangunkanku di pagi hari.

Seberkas energi merasuk ke dalam hatiku, aku balas melambai dengan semangat, entah kenapa rasa takut yang tadi menghantuiku hilang.

*****

"Pamaaaaaan! Pamaaaaaaa—"

Dan sentilan panas mendarat di telingaku.

Paman Kakashi, seperti biasa, duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca novel favoritnya.

"Aw.."

"Berisik... aku sedang menghayati novel ini"

"Paman! Paman ingat tentang bangsawan yang waktu itu?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ngg? Ya, kenapa?" jawab Paman Kakashi masih dengan novelnya.

"Hei, Pamaaaaan!"

Aku menarik novel itu dari Paman Kakashi sehingga aku dapat bertatapan langsung dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Kembalikan...."

"Dengar dulu, Paman! Aku bertemu dengan mereka! Namikaze!"

Mata Paman Kakashi terlihat kaget.

"Mereka... bukan kah sudah....?"

"Yaaa, aku tahu. Tapi aku seperti bertemu hantunya!" jelasku bersemangat.

"Kau kan takut hantu..." ejeknya dengan ekspresi yang biasa.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku ya?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Tidak...." jawabnya ringan sambil mengambil novelnya kembali dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Huh! Yasudah!" gerutuku menuju kamar.

**beberapa jam kemudian**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eeh?"

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Siapa? Paman? Biasanya ia langsung mendobrak kamarku kalau mau masuk.

"Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini aku, bodoh...." suara Paman Kakashi terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Pa, paman?" tanyaku tambah heran dengan tingkah laku paman yang tidak biasa.

Paman membuka daun pintu, memasuki kamarku, berkeliling sebentar melihat foto-foto yang berada di atas meja belajarku.

"Ini waktu kita mendaki gunung yah?" tanya Paman Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Paman, apa kau sedang sakit? Ayo, aku antar ke dokter," kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Paman Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Seolah ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Naruto...."

"Ngg?" jawabku menunggu sesuatu yang akan dikatakan Paman Kakashi.

"Aku bukan pamanmu..." kata Paman Kakashi pelan.

"Eeeh...?" aku bertanya dalam hati, apa ini salah satu lelucon paman?

"Kakek Sarutobi juga bukan kakekmu..." lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Jadi....?" aku masih bingung dengan perkataan paman.

Sudahlah paman, jangan memulai lelucon lagi! Aku mau tidur!

Lama ku perhatikan Paman Kakashi yang masih terpaku pada foto-foto di meja belajarku. Nampaknya paman tidak sedang melontarkan lelucon.

Matanya nampak serius, tajam, dan ada sedikit rasa sedih pada kilatannya.

"Hmmf...." Paman Kakashi duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

Biasanya aku akan langsung menendang paman karena duduk di tempat tidurku, namun sekarang entah kenapa aku membiarkannya.

"Naruto..." katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku, hal yang jarang bahkan baru pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang orangtuamu?" tanya Paman Kakashi.

"Paman bilang mereka meninggal karena aku nakal!" jawabku kesal mengingat jawaban Paman Kakashi yang jahil.

"Anak polos... dan bodoh... haha.." katanya sambil menyentilku.

"Hmf!" gerutuku kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan..." katanya kembali serius.

"Apa?" tanyaku masih kesal.

"Tidak di sini... Ayo.." kata Paman Kakashi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Paman?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" jawabnya dengan nada yang dalam.

"Oh, okay..."

Paman Kakashi berjalan keluar kamarku.

"Pakai jaketmu. Di luar dingin." kata Paman Kakashi.

***

Aku berjalan mengikuti Paman Kakashi menuju gang di sebelah rumah. Gang itu kecil menurun dan becek akibat hujan tadi siang.

"Hwaaa!"

Aku hampir terjatuh ketika menuruni tangga tanah, untung Paman cepat menangkap tanganku.

"Kau ini..."

Paman Kakashi terus memegangi tanganku walau pun aku sudah berada di tanah yang datar dan tidak mungkin aku bisa terpeleset di tanah sedatar ini.

Ternyata tangannya.... hangat.

"Naruto..." kata Paman Kakashi, "kita sudah sampai."

Tak terasa aku sudah berada di rumah besar dengan pintu gerbang menjulang tinggi. Vas-vas bunga dengan ukiran yang indah pecah dan berserakan di depan pintu masuk. Terlihat sekilas ada bercak-bercak darah yang mengering di teras dan halaman depan rumah. Angin malam yang dingin menyeruak ke dalam jaketku, menambah kelam suasana di rumah itu.

"Paman... ini...." kataku mulai gemetar.

"Rumah Namikaze." jawabnya.

Dingin dan takut bercampur dalam diriku. Paman ini kenapa sih? Untuk apa ke sini? Malam-malam pula!

Tangan Paman Kakashi merangkul bahuku yang tidak setinggi dirinya. Rasa hangat kembali kurasakan seperti tadi yang kurasakan ketika memegang tangannya.

"Ayo masuk." kata Paman.

"Ke sana?? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bimbang.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya di sini. Terlalu sulit."

"Paman, kau menakutiku..." kataku jujur.

"Aku akan tetap di sampingmu, Naruto.." katanya meyakinkanku.

Kami memasuki gerbang tinggi itu. Tangan Paman Kakashi (yang untungnya) tetap merangkul bahuku sambil berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu.

Paman membuka pintu depan dengan sebelah tangannya.

GLEK! Tidak ada cahaya di sini! Gelap. Bau debu bercampur jamur bergerombol menusuk hidungku.

Aku meraih bagian tubuh Paman yang bisa kupeluk. Aku memeluk pinggangnya. Tangan Paman Kakashi pun semakin erat merangkulku.

Tek! Paman menyalakan senter kecil yang tak seberapa terangnya. Keadaan menjadi agak lumayan.

Paman Kakashi mulai berjalan menjelajah ruang tamu, kemudian ruang keluarga.

Aku tidak telalu jelas melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Sofa-sofa yang tak tentu letaknya, lampu meja yang jatuh dan pecah, dan gorden yang lusuh.

Terdapat foto-foto dan lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Ada sebuah foto terbesar di ruangan itu. Di dalamnya tergambar seorang pria gagah dan wanita cantik di sampingnya. Hey! Aku pernah melihatnya! Mereka Minato dan Kushina.

Langkah Paman berlajut ke anak tangga dekat sofa-sofa terlantar. Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

Satu-satu kami menaiki anak tangga itu hingga sampai ke puncaknya.

Lorong gelap segera menyambut kami. Paman terus berjalan menyusuri lorong itu, mencari tempat tujuannya. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat.

Paman Kakashi berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu berwarna oranye cerah. Sebuah papan hiasan tergantung di daun pintu, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena kegelapan mengepungku. Aku benar-benar takut.

"Kau tahu tampat ini, Naruto?" tanya Paman Kakashi, melegakanku dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Ngg... entahlah.." jawabku bingung.

Cahaya senter diarahkan ke papan hiasan itu oleh paman. Papan hiasan itu bertuliskan:

**"****Naruto's Room!"**

Jantungku berdegup semakin cepat. Bukan karena takut, tetapi karena tulisan di papan hiasan itu.

Ini.. kamarku? Ini.. rumahku? Namikaze....?

Paman membuka daun pintu itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku merasa familiar dengan kamar ini. Ikatan batin yang kuat terjalin dengan kamar ini.

Dinding berhias gambar-gambar lucu, mainan kuda-kudaan yang sudah patah kaki kiri depannya, tempat tidur mungil tertutup selimut kusam, mobil mainan yang terceceran, dan foto-foto yang sudah pudar warnanya.

"Di kamar ini lah aku dan Kakek Sarutobi menemukanmu... Sewaktu kami pertama kali datang ke rumah ini... orangtumu...."

Paman, jangan teruskan.. Aku sudah mengerti..

"Orangtuamu sudah meninggal..."

Sekilas penglihatanku kabur. Apa ini? Kenapa ada kabut di dalam kamar ini?

Aku melepas pelukanku terhadap Paman Kakashi. Dengan langkah lunglai aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur mungil yang berada di dekat jendela. Cahaya sendu bulan masuk melalui kaca jendela yang pecah, menyapu lantai kotor di dekatnya dan mempertegas memori dari tempat tidur mungil itu.. tempat tidurku...

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari tempat tidur itu. Mengingat-ingat kenangan yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh hatiku. Ayolah! Aku pasti dapat mengingat sesuatu dari orang tuaku!

Aku meraih selimut lusuh dari tempat tidurku. Kupejamkan mata dan mencium aromanya. Debu. Tentu saja. Tetapi ada kenangan yang kuhirup dari sana. Hangat. Bercahaya.

Kakiku mulai hilang kendali. Aku tak kuasa berdiri. Kurasakan aliran hangat air mataku mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin menikmati kenangan ini. Perlahan suara-suara tak jelas mulai mengisi otakku. Terus terngiang hingga marasuki hatiku....

* * *

"_Naruto, ayo senyum..."_

"_Habiskan susunya, Naruto sayang.."_

"_Mimpi indah ya, Naroto..."_

"_Kami menyayangimu, Naruto..."_

"_Naruto..."_

"_Naruto......"

* * *

_

***

"Naruto...."

Hmm? Di mana aku? Itu seperti....

"Paman...?"

Aku sudah berada di kamarku, kamarku di rumah Paman Kakashi. Rupanya sudah pagi. Paman Kakashi membuka jendela kamarku. Sinar mentari seakan memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar dengan penuh semangat. Aroma pagi terasa segar di hidungku yang agak pilek.

Paman Kakashi berdiri di dekat jendela, pandangannya lurus ke depan menembus kabut pagi yang tipis. Tak ada sepatah kata yang ia katakan. Aku tahu, aku pun belum ingin mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, duduk di tepi kasur, teringat akan kejadian tadi malam di rumah Namikaze. Rumah orangtuaku..

Kini aku tahu siapa orangtuaku. Mereka menyayangiku, ya, mereka menyayangiku. Tetapi, mereka kan sudah meninggal. Siapa yang sayang padaku sekarang? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa. Aku sendiri.

Aliran hangat air mataku mulai jatuh. Kutundukkan kepala agar paman tidak melihatku menangis.

Tangan Paman Kakashi sudah melingkari bahuku. Pelukannya menghangatkan tubuhku dengan sekali sentuhan. Air mataku semakin deras. Pelukan Paman Kakashi terasa semakin hangat bagiku.

"Jangan khawatir.. Aku menyayangimu, Naruto..."

Terima kasih, Paman.. Aku juga menyayangimu...

* * *

All right!

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic pertamaku! =)

Ya, ya, ya, aku tau koq masi banyak kekurangannya..

shonen-ai atau ngga, aku serahkan saja kepada pembaca.. haha..

Comments and Critiques are welcomed!

**:GrayHair:**


End file.
